orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Columbo
:"I'm special. At least, that's what my manufacturing company told me. Surely they wouldn't lie to anyone, would they? That would be morally wrong." :—''Columbo.'' Columbo was the droid detective, a reprogrammed M3-M1 Medical Droid that served aboard Kestrel's ship as her personal aide and companion. He eventually lost contact with his Mistress following the battle aboard Steve's space station, but after growing bored running errands for his robotic friends, set off to find her with the help of his new allies. Biography Early life Created by the Starfront Medical Corporation on Nar Shaddaa, Columbo eventually came into service of the outlaw hero, Kestrel. The Dark Science Columbo stood guard valiantly aboard Kestrel's ship. Because of this, he was forced to deny Mynock passage to the command deck. This resulted in his temporary dismantling and a long string of situation where he was either ridiculed or disrespected by the brash smuggler. Flight of the Mynock To the appreciation of absolutely no one, Columbo managed to find the last remaining facility belonging to Steve located on the ruined world of Taris. Having suffered enough of Mynock's games, Columbo split off from the duo and left his mistress behind to join a nudist colony of fellow droids. This did not pan out very well. The Fallen Knights The last job the droid detective took from his robotic pals was to check up on the Secret Wire on the fringe world of Dantooine and facilitate a peace with the locals. In pure Columbo fashion, he played the part of a dismantled droid stuck in an escape pod on a Chiss Ascendancy cruiser that would ferry him to the planet. He employed the services of the nearby SIS captain, yet unbeknownst to Columbo at the time, the captain had an agenda of his own. Severe Punishments After being prematurely ejected by the Chiss scientist fleeing from her boss, Columbo confronted Missy on the surface of Dantooine, surrounded by his Secret Wire contacts. A Game of Clones With the disarray of any diplomatic pretenses the droids had, Columbo was having second doubts about his allegiances. He was convinced by Missy and her new Sith Lord ally, Darth Saber, to turn his back on the Secret Wire and shut them down before more innocents were killed in their onslaught. Sweet Bucks of General Fux During the battle of Dantooine, Columbo picked up a frequency he had forgotten about for a long time, that of his original mistress — Kestrel. Finding a new purpose, he joined Doop Skychafer and Missy in their search for the fugitive outlaws, hoping to reconnect with his mistress once again. Legacy of the Force Columbo became the pilot of the Centennial Turkey in Ratchet's absence and spent the following year searching for any trails that would lead him to Mynock and Kestrel. Beat Riders After landing on Onderon, Columbo was in charge of selling pilfered spice to the Yellow King. During this time, he became reacquainted with a former crewmate, Galt, though Columbo recalled those days less fondly by comparison. Master Bait With Missy gone to bring Saber back from the battlefield on Corellia, Doop's distrust in Galt caused Columbo to accompany the big game hunter on his spacecraft to Jedha ahead of time. Behind the Scenes Columbo is, for all intents and purposes, the designated droid character of the adventure. Created by Lankist, he was the first character from the old comic to appear in the sequel and the only other playable character outside Doop to appear in the prologue. Trivia *His name and profession are a clear reference to Peter Falk's legendary character, Columbo. He even uses the catchphrase "Just one more thing..." on several occasions. *Columbo is treated by Doop in much the similar way to how he was treated by Mynock, who often kept deliberately mispronouncing his name. *He parodies many elements of the video game, L.A. Noire, in both the old adventure, as well as the sequel. Appearances *''Jedi Dropout Extraordinaire'' *''Severe Punishments'' *''A Game of Clones'' *''Sweet Bucks of General Fux'' *''Beat Riders'' *''Master Bait''